


Wrong number, right person

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A dials the wrong number and accidentally calls Person B. They have a conversation instead of them hanging up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong number, right person

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys, I know I probably should update She lied the town, but idk, feeling kind of embarrassed about the smut chapter, so here's a Bellarke, kind of fluffy, wrong number AU. It's something I've had in my laptop from a while ago, so I just thought the hell with it. Enjoy ♥

„Hello Mrs Hudson, Clarke here. I was just wondering if you could come by later to pick up our rent for this month. Raven forgot to bring it to you yesterday, sorry...“ Clarke put on her best apologetic tone, trying to convince her landlord to come down to her and Raven’s apartment instead of her having to climb up to the fifth floor.

„Oh sweet child, I had no idea I was married. My sister is going to be so proud!“ a hot deep voice answered back, shocking Clarke who was expecting to hear loud screeching of a hundred-year-old woman.

„Umm, you’re not old Hudson...“ Clarke let out confusedly, sounding really lame and kind of stupid if you ask her. Of course it wasn’t Mrs Hudson, this was a guy’s voice, probably not older than thirty by her observation.

„Well, my sister might fight you on that ’old’, but I’m definitely not Hudson.“ The unknown man chuckled seemingly amused by their conversation. Clarke had to admit, so was she.

„Yeah, sorry about that, I guess our landlord gave us a wrong number. As I have mentioned, she’s really old...“ Clarke said sheepishly, her cheeks turning red at the embarrassment. She was harrassing a man she did not know, but somehow she didn’t want the conversation to end just yet. 

„Figured that one out. So, may I know who I’m speaking to?“ he suggested jokingly, but only then has she realized that she didn’t even introduce herself properly.

„God, I’m so sorry. My name is Clarke and again, I apologize for calling you. It’s all a big misunderstanding.“ She tried to sound sincere, but a doze of excitement in her voice hinted that she wasn’t all that sorry for coming across a mysterious man with such a compelling voice.

„You shouldn’t apologize at all, accidents happen. At least you’re not that seller dude from TV calling as I first thought. Oh and by the way, I’m Bellamy.“ He was friendly enough to even share his name and even though she thought it was kind of stupid to tell your name to a wrong number caller, she was glad he didn’t end the conversation. Besides, it really was a pretty name.

„Such an interesting way to make new friends, don’t you think?“ he said after a moment of silence. Clarke let out a silent breath of relief because she was now sure she wasn’t the only one who wanted to keep talking to the other. 

„I guess. Except I don’t know anything about you, my new friend. While you know a lot about me, right?“ she didn’t want to try her usual charming methods, instead she was feeling a bit bolder with him on the phone and not face to face.

„I wouldn’t say a lot... Well, your friend’s name is Raven and you two have a thousand years old landlord, Mrs Hudson. And that’s about it... But you do know that I have a sister.“ He reasoned with her and that was exactly what she wanted to hear. This guy wasn’t only satisfying to listen to, he actually matched her in their unordinary flirt.

„I agree, not nearly enough for friends. But just to make it even for the time being, you will have to tell me something more about yourself. You know, to make it two-two.“ Clarke continued confidently wanting him to follow her lead. 

„Let’s see...what could possibly be interesting to know about me... Well, I have a cat and her name is Cupcake.“ Bellamy said proudly, but Clarke could sense slight insecurity at the beginning of the sentence, as if he was worried he wouldn’t be interesting enough for her.

„You named your cat Cupcake? That’s well, that’s just...wow.“ Clarke couldn’t stop laughing at the silly name, she didn’t want to make fun of it, it’s just that it wasn’t a usual cat name for a boy to give.

„Hey, it’s not that funny. My sister, Octavia gave her that name when she was fifteen. I guess she did want girls to laugh at me...“ he explained and Clarke couldn’t tell if he was offended or not. Either way, she had to apologize, again.

„Sorry, didn’t mean to laugh. It’s actually a pretty interesting name, different to say the least. Besides, it’s really cute. And with a cat named like that you probably come off as a super sensitive guy to other girls.“ She tried to make it up to him by making his situation look a bit better from a different perspective.

„Well nice of you to say that. Still, it is kind of embarrassing, to be completely honest.“ He admitted reluctantly, but she could sense the gratitude in his voice. Clarke guessed he didn’t like to be teased on behalf of his cat and she was pretty sure that, despite the name, he loved her very much.

„So, do I come off as ’super sensitive’ to you too, or is it just ’to other girls’?“ Bellamy caught her previous statement, which she was hoping he wouldn’t. Well, that’s what you get for complimenting an intelligent stranger.

„I’m gonna be honest here. It’s not the cat’s name that gives off the ’nice guy’ vibe, it’s the fact that you let your fifteen-year-old sister ruin her name.“ Clarke suddenly felt her insides turn sweetly at the sound of his laughter. It reminded her of her favorite song, but in some way it felt much better to listen to.

„Tell me, Clarke, do you like the ’nice guy’ vibe? Or you’re that bad boy kinda girl?“ Bellamy was now leading this little interaction and Clarke liked how straight forward he was. She didn’t like beating around the bush and hated when people made her practically draw her intentions for them.

„I don’t know. I think I’m a bit of both. Sometimes I guess you have to be a little bad.“ She said suggestively and could hear the low chuckle Bellamy let out, understanding just right what she had meant.

„So, what do you have in mind?“ Bellamy was too intrigued by this bold girl that he didn’t think about being ’nice’ anymore.

„Sorry Bellamy, but ladies never share those kind of secrets with men.“ Clarke avoided the question knowingly, but all he could think about was the way she said his name. And then it became his favorite sound ever.

„Well, excuse me for asking, Princess.“ Bellamy added a joking note on the new nickname he gave her, just to be clear there is no malice in it. He just thought it sounded right with her personality – smart, but also sly, showing strenght in every way, but still having that dose of sensitivity. She sounded too perfect to even exist.

„You know what, I should probably get to actually paying my rent, huh? It was really nice talking to you Bellamy.“ She said finally and Bellamy thought he heard his heart crack. It’s too soon, he had to hear her voice again. He needed to hear her say his name. 

„Yeah, of course. Nice talking to you too.“ He tried to hide his disappointment very unsuccessfully. But, he would never say any of his thoughts out loud or admit to anyone that he actually started to like a stranger who once accidentally called him on the phone.

„Well, don’t be a stranger. Give me a call sometimes. Maybe I could show you that bad we were talking about.“ Clarke offered an opening he was looking for and damn was he going to take it. He just had to make sure it wasn’t too soon, even though as soon as she ended the call he found himself lingering over her number. 

Instead, he chose to save it into his contacts by the one and only name he thought fit – Princess.

* * *

__From: Princess_ _

__You seem smart enough to get the whole ’call me’ and ’bad’ thing. So, what’s wrong?_ _

__From: Bellamy_ _

__Nothing is wrong, I just thought, you know. To wait at least two days..._ _

__Didn’t want to seem like a stalker._ _

__From: Princess_ _

__Well, I was really looking forward to that call, just so you know._ _

* * *

 

„If you wanted to talk you should’ve just called yourself.“ He faked arrogance at what she laughed with delight.

„Well, when I tell you to call – you’re the one that’s supposed to be calling!“ And she pretended to be hurt, but in reality she couldn’t care less who called or texted just because she was speaking to him again.

„So, what’s up? Since yesterday, I mean...“ he asked sounding genuinely curious, they might have only just talked not even 24 hours ago, but he was interested to hear something new about her life.

„Finally managed to climb up to Mrs Hudson... Oh and Raven made fun of me the rest of the day for molesting you. She even told all of our friends how I called some poor guy on accident and wouldn’t leave him alone.“ Clarke was kind of embarrassed to share that, but she thought he might want to hear it. 

„You’re telling your friends about me, huh Princess?“ Bellamy teased and Clarke was already heating up, that wasn’t meant to sound like she thought about him all the time. She did, but that’s not the point here.

„It’s just, she’s my best friend and we usually tell each other everything about our day and it kind of slipped, I don’t know. Didn’t give it much thought.“ She was quick to expain herself, to not look like some no lifer. 

„Relax Clarke, I was only joking. Besides, it is a good story if you think about it. Two strangers, maybe a thousand miles apart meet each other because of and old, probably senile landlord who doesn’t even know her phone number. Beautiful.“ he was laughing by the time he finished the story and Clarke couldn’t help but join him.

„Where are you from, anyway?“ it suddenly came to Clarke’s mind that his words about thousands of miles might be true and it scared her to think about never meeting him in real life.

„I am from Walden City, but recently moved to Arkadia because my sister goes to the Academy there.“ Bellamy told her proudly without even thinking how dangerous sharing that kind of information might be. The only thing in his mind was the fact that his little sister managed to get into one of the best dancing acedemies in the country.

„Are you serious? I am also in the Arkadia Academy, art major, this is my last year.“ She almost jumped from excitement, relief and happiness evident in her voice because now she knew she had a real shot to meet Bellamy.

„Wow, that’s incredible. Who knows, we might have already seen each other somewhere...“ he wondered out loud, also happy that Clarke might not just stay inside his phone and thoughts forever. He could see her now, talk to her in person, know what she looked like. But, he was too scared to ask. 

„I don’t know if I had ever seen you before, but I do know that I will see you tomorrow. If you’re not busy of course...?“ With stone hard determination in her voice Clarke practically asked him on a date with much more confidence than she actually thought she had. Bellamy, on the other hand was amazed by her, how she was so brave and could also read his thoughts already.

„Campus’ Starbucks? At seven?“ Without a doubt it was probably healthy to have, he was now all in.

„More like McDonald’s at seven.“ And so was she.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come to me about anything - http://queenofmne.tumblr.com/ xoxo -QoM


End file.
